


More Silly Love Songs

by hybryd0



Series: Heartsong [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine isn't the only one who loves Kurt's singing</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Silly Love Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wipklaine (bowtieowl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/gifts).



Blaine leaned back against the tree trunk with a deep contented sigh as Kurt’s voice washed over him. He loved to listen to Kurt sing; it was the first thing he’d fallen in love with after they met. He was sure he’d always look back on that long ride back to the castle when he’d realized that heartsong or no they were meant to be.

He was still working on convincing Kurt of that.

The subject of his thoughts was practicing some kind of magic, which admittedly wasn’t Blaine’s strong point. He could sing quite well, but his songs didn’t carry the same kind of magic that Kurt’s did. Often times he had no idea what Kurt was doing unless he explained it to him.

As he watched flowers around the clearing began to bloom, the bright colors breaking up the otherwise lush green around them. He wasn’t sure which was more beautiful, the purples and reds coming to life around them or the smile that lit up Kurt’s face. There was no doubt about which one made his heart flutter more.

A brilliant blue flower bloomed to life beside Blaine and he didn’t even think before he reached out and plucked it. Each petal was dark blue around the edges with a lighter blue in the middle and a vibrant yellow center. It had a sweet, pleasant scent as well and before he really thought about it he pushed to his feet and walked towards where Kurt was singing to a bush full of red flowers.

Kurt turned to him, apparently sensing his approach, and continued to sing even as Blaine got closer. When he was stood before him, Blaine reached up and gently tucked the stem of the flower behind Kurt’s ear. He traced his thumb gently down the softness of Kurt’s cheek, watching as his eyes slipped shut briefly as he leaned into Blaine’s touch.

The moment was interrupted by a soft chirp that came from somewhere by their feet. Blaine looked down and gasped. Two big amber eyes stared back at him.

“Is that…” Kurt trailed off as the feathery ball of fluff chirped at them again.

“Gods above, that’s a griffin fledgling,” Blaine said, voice breathy with disbelief and awe. “I never expected to see one outside a lesson book.”

The little thing was no bigger than one of the kittens the stable cat had given birth to several months ago. The fur on its hindquarters was a reddish brown while its feathers were a mix of gold and black, except the puffy feathers on its chest, they were a white as fresh fallen snow. It was cuter than any creature that would grow up to be a deadly predator had a right to be.

It rubbed against his leg just like any cat would and Blaine kneeled down to pet it. “I bet it was attracted by your singing.”

“It may not be a good idea to touch it, Blaine,” Kurt said, his cheeks slightly rosy from the compliment. “If the mother catches your scent it could be trouble.”

“It’s already rubbed against me,” Blaine said, but he still hesitated to reach the rest of the way. The fledgling huffed and stretched up to rub it head, which was not unlike that of an owl, against Blaine’s palm. He was surprised by how soft the feathers were, like the finest velvet, though they weren’t as soft as the furry hind end that arched under his touch.

Kurt gave up then and sat down beside Blaine. Almost instantly the little griffin clambered up into Kurt’s lap and curled up. The two princes shared a glance.

“It’s purring,” Kurt said as he stroked the little one’s back. Blaine reached out and felt it for himself, laughing in delight. “It’s so much like a kitten I could almost forget it’s not.”

“You would never let a kitten get so much fur on you,” Blaine said playfully.

They sat together like that for a little while. The fledgling seemed happy enough to stay with them, purring away. Eventually Kurt started to sing again and the little griffin’s eyes drifted shut.

“Where do you think its mother is?” Blaine asked. “The lesson books said mothers are extremely protective of their young. It’s unusual for one this young to be alone.”

“I may have an answer to that.”

Blaine jerked in surprise and twisted around as much as he could to face the speaker. The little griffin in Kurt’s lap grumbled in discontent as its bed jolted.

“Sam, you scared ten years off my life,” Blaine scolded his personal guard and best friend.

Sam crossed his arms. “Your training is getting lax if you didn’t hear me approach, my lord.”

“What did you mean you have an answer?” Kurt asked, soothing the fledgling back to sleep with a soft hand.

“I believe that little one’s mother just saved me from a wyrm,” Sam said. “I don’t know why she did it, but if not for her I’d be in the belly of a wyrm right now.”

“What happened to her?” Blaine asked even though he had a feeling he knew the answer.

Sam looked at the baby griffin with sad eyes. “She was bitten in the fight. I stayed with her until…”

They were quiet for a moment. Blaine sent a silent thank you to the mother griffin for saving his friend. He also made a promise to himself that nothing would happen to her fledgling. It was the least he could do.

“Come, my lords, I believe it’s time we return before the sun sets. Where there’s one wyrm more are sure to follow,” Sam said.

Kurt carefully lifted the little griffin into his arms and stood up. “Lead the way and be prepared to tell my father why there’s going to be a little griffin running around the palace.”

Sam paled. “You want me to speak before King Burt?”

“Sam, you fought a pack of orcs less than a month ago.”

“Yes, but orcs are far less intimidating.”

“Sam.”

“Yes my lord, I will do as you say.”

Blaine watched as his friend walked away in the direction of the palace. He wouldn’t go far, but it would give Blaine and Kurt some privacy again. Sam was the most respectful of the guards about that.

“What should we name her?” Kurt asked. He didn’t bother to ask how Kurt knew it was a girl, it was probably a magic thing.

Blaine shifted his attention back to the griffin that was sleeping comfortably in Kurt’s arms. “Fluffy?”

The look Kurt gave him was so incredulous Blaine could feel himself blush. The griffin even looked offended.

“Maybe we should wait to name her until we know her personality?” Blaine suggested weakly.

Kurt mollified by that and they started to follow after Sam. It wasn’t long before Kurt started to sing again and feeling the moment, Blaine sang with him. They sang together all the way back to the palace.


End file.
